1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a technology for transferring a sensed power to an object, for example, a finger of a user, by expressing the sensed power as a physical movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research on a haptic feedback is actively being performed, as a technology for feeling power, that is, a tactile sense. The term “haptic feedback” refers to artificially generating and transferring a sense that is felt when actually controlling an object with a hand or arm of a human in order to intuitively control, for example, an object in a virtual space or a robot at a remote distance. As an example, a haptic feedback apparatus may provide feedback in a manner of adjusting a level of a load that is felt while controlling a device, when a human controls an object in a virtual space or a robot at a distance using a specially designed device, for example, a control stick.
Since a relatively significant portion of a tactile sense is distributed in a finger, among other body parts, a user controls an object with a finger in a sophisticated manner, and easily recognizes a power required to control the object. Accordingly, in order to control an object in a sophisticated manner, using a robot, there is a desire for a technology that transfers, to a finger of a user, power applied to a finger of the robot or power applied to the object by the robot, and enables the user to recognize the power intuitively, thereby controlling power used to control the robot, in a sophisticated manner, based on the recognized power.